Sorry, I'm Not Interested RE-UPLOAD
by A Guinea Pig Combo Please
Summary: Germany and South Italy decide to have it out in the middle of a world meeting. South Italy threatens to spill his dirt in front of all the countries, making his enemy fall into a state of panic.


It was a regular day with the usual gathering of the countries. Or so he thought.

He'd always been warned to never get ahead of himself, but he was positive this meeting would be like no other; this would be different! This was the day, he just knew it, that everything would run smoothly and he would make it so. No screaming men, no whiny cries, and especially no fighting.

The blond German walked into the room of seated countries, all of which seemed calm. Suspiciously calm.

He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he didn't question it. Instead he took his rightful seat at the beginning of the long mahogany table and began his usual speech.

"Ahem, today I wish to discuss what the world needs now," He boomed professionally. Standing tall, he removed a whole stack of papers from his briefcase and passed them out in an orderly fashion.

'Ooh, can I help you out Germany?" North Italy chirped from his seat, his crossed arms on the table.

"No," Germany grunted and smacked the document in front of the Italian, silencing him.

He continued his actions, receiving occasional groans and/or eye rolls. Germany merely tried to not pay much attention to it, what really caught his attention was Romano's reaction.

Romano was slouched in his chair with his arms tightly crossed around his chest. When the German reached near him, the Italian scoffed at him.

Germany attempted to ignore his insufferable behavior and resume his task.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," The Southern Italian practically yawned, scratching the back of his stiff neck. That pushed Gewrmany to the brink.

"What do you mean you're not INTERESTED?! This isn't an option; it's what you have to do!" He ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Romano rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Fine. You wanna hear my input, bastard? I would like to request for a font that indicates sarcasm, because using damn italics doesn't work worth shit." He raised his palms in the air, as if to silence sounds of awe coming from the countries. "Genius, I know."

Germany merely rolled his eyes and smacked the paper infront of Romano as he'd done to his brother and eventually returned to the head of the table, resuming his lecture.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, I would like to address an important matter that should really be the main priority of my fellow countries. For it is not, I shall spend a great deal today talking about-" He clicked the button in the middle of his hand held remote, changing the slide of the presentation and bringing attention to the word 'Infrastructure' written in all black across the white screen.

Ludwig chuckled, "I know, infrastructure isn't sexy, but it is honestly something that could either greatly benefit our civilians or ..." He coughed. "End their lives..."

He continued his lecture for not even five minutes when he heard something that sounded like a baseball getting repetitively hit with a bat emmiting from the back of the meeting room, gaining the German's full attention.

Romano looked up from the table to meet Ludwig's petrifying glare.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to put myself into a coma so I don't have to hear you try talk and breath at the same time." The grinning Italian snarled, trickles of his blood plip-plopping from his forehead to the table.

" 'mano...", his opposite twin said under his breath, enough to be heard by his cynical counterpart.

Romano was about to bark at his worried brother when Ludwig slammed his palms onto the table, stirring even the sleepiest of countries.

"Listen, Romano because I'm only saying this once...", The fed up man seethed through his teeth. "I know we had a...problem, if you will, a few days back but _mein got_ could you at least not be so childish about it?!"

Romano merely smirked and raised his chin defiantly in the air whilst looking the clearly red faced Ludwig in the eye.

"That depends, bastard."

The cocky Italian slightly cocked his head to the side, his coy expression still on his face.

"Do you plan on apologizing to Belgium anytime soon?


End file.
